Day Off At Fredbear's
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: The performers inside Fredbear and Spring Bonnie get bored when the pizzeria is left to themselves on a Saturday. They don't stay that way for long. (character marked as Springtrap bcuz no Spring Bonnie *sad face*)


**A short story that involves (my versions of) the faces behind those suits, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie! And yes, while I know Spring Bonnie is male, there's nothing that says his performer couldn't be female. (besides... genders are a known issue in the FNAF fandom. XD)**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Day Off At Fredbear's**_

Fred Bertrum and Selena Pratt were now known to several parents as "the reason their kids will leave the house".

Most kids were glued to the television in this time and era; it was in color as of recent years, and this was an easy way to get more children watching, and bump the TV ratings up by a lot. Now, Fred and Selena saw themselves/were seen as the solution to this problem. When parents managed to get their kids to go to Fredbear's Family Diner, one of the hottest restaurants in town, the two used the opportunity they had to tell the children that it was way more fun outside than indoors.

In addition to that, promoting the brand. They were well known amongst adults, but their alter egos, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, were the heroes for the children.

And today was a Saturday - Fredbear's was always closed on Sunday, which meant they would get tomorrow off.

"I wish there was a portable phone you could carry around," sighed Fred as he drove down the road to the diner. "Selena could inform me of something if it happened so I wouldn't waste gas..."

He then shrugged, assuming he was just tired and not in the best mood.

But as he pulled up to the establishment...

Only Selena's car was there.

"Why in the world is no one else here?" he thought out loud.

He stopped the engine, and walked inside. As expected, Selena was there, in the company-appointed uniform.

"Hey Fred!" she said, waving him over. "Look at this!"

Fred walked over, and saw what Selena was pointing to.

"Wow... whoever did this IS A FRICKING MORON!" Fred yelled. "Who the hell puts a sign on the INSIDE of the place FACING the inside?!"

"The guy who put the sign here," sighed Selena. "Place is closed due to tech malfunctions. Thankfully the fact that we aren't suited up has seemingly got the message out."

"Only the weirdos eat pizza in the morning, we really get the action around 11:30," Fred muttered.

"You act like its ever a bad time to eat a piece of pie from this place," chuckled Selena. Fred laughed with her, but then... a light went off in his head.

"Selena... what did that sign say was malfunctioning?" he asked.

She looked up, and replied with, "Security cameras, automatic door locks, stuff like that. Why?"

Fred suddenly had a smile bigger than a birthday boy at Fredbear's. "We have the whole establishment to ourselves today!"

Selena suddenly had a very big grin on her face. "Race you to the kitchen!"

"Uh uh!" Fred said, sprinting after her.

* * *

So, needless to say, there was dough and raw toppings everywhere within about ten minutes. A massive food fight had broken out.

Selena and Fred were both dirty as hell; but they were currently laying down on the floor, enjoying the presence of one another.

"Remember when the guy was so calm about spring lock failures on the tape?" giggled Selena. "I mean, that scared the shit out of me!"

"It did me too!" Fred chuckled. Then he put on a monotone voice, "But as always, remember to smile! You are the face of Fredbear's Family Diner!"

"Damn... did you ever think you'd be the reason kids still go outside?" she asked.

"No, not really," Fred sighed. "But... I had you to help me."

"Aww, you big lug," smiled Selena. "C'mere."

She rolled over on him, and he gave her one of Fred's famous bear hugs. Despite how dirty they were, they felt so cleansed around one another...

"Hey, I got an idea," Selena smiled.

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"Wanna go play some of the arcade games?" she smiled. "The kids hog them during the day; we only ever get to play them on days where there's a birthday."

"Uh, hell yeah!" Fred exclaimed. Selena jumped off of him, and the two sprinted out of the kitchen.

* * *

They had just gotten done playing "STEP UP!", a dancing game, and Selena was cheering at her new high score, whilst Fred was sitting on the floor, out of breath.

"How the heck did you manage to do that?" he asked, panting.

"I'm a dancer on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Selena smirked. "I take tap and ballet. That may help my chances a bit."

"Uh, definitely," Fred said. "Sheesh... that was actually really impressive."

"Thank ya kindly," she smirked, doing a curtsy.

"Alright, what do you want to play next?" he asked her, standing up and grabbing his shoes.

"How about some arcade cabinets?" she suggested, slipping her heels back on.

"Sounds awesome!" Fred said, jumping up.

* * *

They spent about two hours on the separate games, bringing the current time to about 4:30. Normally, the place would begin to die down for the day at this time...

However, there were two fully adult children at the air hockey table, currently in a very steamy competition for the top score.

"Come on dude.. make the shot!" Fred muttered to himself.

"You got this girl," Selena whispered.

And as the air began to slowly die down, and the puck slid over to Fred's side, he took the shot...

And missed.

Selena, however, quickly countered, and sent the puck flying right into Fred's slot.

"YES!" she cheered.

"Dammit!" Fred laughed, tossing his stick aside.

"I'm the champion!" Selena exclaimed. "IN YO FACE!"

"Oh well, that was fun!" Fred said. "But... I'm getting kinda hungry. Wanna make a pizza?"

"Sure!" Selena smiled.

* * *

The two had now made a pepperoni pizza with great joy, and it was now an hour later. The two sat at a table near the spare spring lock suit costume, chowing down on the delicious food.

"So, have you had fun?" Selena asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"Uh, yeah!" Fred laughed. "This has been so much fun!"

"You've been great company," smiled Selena. "Y'know... we don't get to talk much besides our lunch breaks, but when we do, its always the highlight of my day."

"It is mine too," smiled Fred back. "And... frankly, just being with you could make me happy."

"Huh... seems we think alike," she smiled.

"I guess so," Fred smiled.

The two then begun to lean in, and closed their eyes slowly...

But then they began to hear a small banging on the door of the spare room.

"What the hell?" Selena muttered.

"Has that always been going on?" asked Fred.

"Let's see who's there," she said.

The two walked over, and then heard light sniffling and crying. The voice that was yelling sounded roughly like a eight to ten year old...

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

The kid was screaming at the top of his lungs, despite the fact that the room was nearly soundproof. Another employee, William Afton, had installed it based on his partner, Henry, suggesting that just in case a failure happened and one of the suits failed, and, well... you know what happens when the springlocks fail.

"We need to get him out of there," Fred said, looking at Selena.

"I think there's a set of tools in the supply closet," she suggested. "I'll keep him calm, you go get them."

"Got it," he said, before rushing off.

"Okay, kid... uh, what's your name?" asked Selena.

"D-David... David Afton..."

"Oh... oh no," Selena sighed.

This was one of William Afton's kids... they weren't bad kids, not at all, they were actually some of the best ones... but their father certainly didn't give the family a good name.

"Are you going to help me?!" David screamed.

"Y-Yes! We're going to get you out of there!" Selena said, "just keep calm!"

"Its scary!" David cried.

"I know, just listen to my voice!" Selena said. "Please David, you have to trust me!"

Suddenly, Fred ran back in, and he had a toolbox in hand.

"Stand back kid!" he called, pulling out a crowbar.

Fred then wrenched off the hinges of the door with all of his strength, even needed Selena to help him pry off the last one.

But finally, within three minutes, David Afton was freed.

"Oh sweetheart," Selena sighed, hugging the crying child.

Fred joined in, and the two felt so terrible... gosh, how long could he have been in there?

"Let's give him a ride home," said Fred.

"And give Afton what's worth," Selena nodded.

* * *

The two employees were now headed down a road they had grown somewhat familiar with... it was the road to William Afton's house.

Afton was always a sketchy employee. He was well known for coming to work with a bit of a hangover on Saturdays and Mondays, and was not a very good performer. In fact, before Selena had applied, Afton himself had used to man the Spring Bonnie costume.

And finally, Selena's red car pulled up to the small home.

"This is it, right?" she asked David.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded.

Fred sighed. "Let's do this."

The three then walked up, and rang the bell. David hid behind Fred and Selena's legs, effectively shielding his appearance from view. Afton's wife, Susan, answered the door.

"Why, Fred and Selena! What a surprise!" she said happily. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Afton," Selena smiled. "But... we have someone who wants to see you."

The woman raised an eyebrow, but as soon as she saw her son, she broke down in tears while hugging him. His older brother and younger sister, Michael and Elizabeth, ran and joined in the family hug as soon as they saw their little brother.

"Afton's probably at JR's again," whispered Fred. Selena nodded, taking out a tissue for her own eyes. Suddenly, Michael rose up.

He then hugged the two performers tightly. "T-Thank you..." he whispered.

"No problem buddy," smiled Fred.

Susan invited them to stay for dinner, but the two were content, and... didn't really feel comfy sitting down for more than five minutes with a possibly-drunk William.

And once they left, they went back to Fredbear's, where they prepared to part ways.

"Well..." Selena began. "today was..."

Fred then cut her pause off by ramming his lips onto hers.

Selena immediately lingered into the kiss, hugging Fred in the process.

"Well..." Fred chuckled, parting lightly. "today was something, huh?"

Selena laughed. "Y-Yeah... it really was, wasn't it?"

The two then proceeded to bake three large pepperoni pizzas in the kitchen, "borrow" a case of lemonade, and spend the night at Fred's apartment...

Where they both fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

* * *

 _ **Monday...**_

Fred and Selena held hands as they walked into the pizzeria, laughing and smiling at one another. However, their boss, Henry, was there to greet them.

But instead of his usual blank expression, he had a smile on his face.

"I'm glad there's no laws prohibiting employee relationships here," he smiled. "Because today is a special one."

"H-How so?" Selena stuttered.

"Because Fredbear and Spring Bonnie have turned into humans for this kids birthday, because he wants you all to do magic," he said. "And I entrust that you all know how to do that..."

"Y-Yes sir," Fred nodded.

Henry nodded, gave them both a pat on the back, and walked off.

The couple, however, just looked at one another, and said the same thing.

"Showtime."

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed that lil piece of fluff XD please review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
